dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Ojiya
(お自夜, Ojiya) was a bandit along with her husband, Hibukuro. She was the mother of Dororo. Appearance Ojiya is a young woman with fair skin and black eyes. Her long black hair is spiky and is styled as bangs that are parted from the left side, it is also tied with a green ribbon near the end of her hair length. She wears a cream dark cream coloured kimono, red vest with scale-like pattern over it, and a dark green hakama. She also wears leg warmers and black sandals. All clothing attributes of Ojiya were later replicated by Dororo when he reached adulthood. Unknown to many people, one half of the map showing the whereabouts of Hibukuro's treasure was tattooed on her back. After loosing her bandit clan from Itachi, Ojiya's clothing regressed to that of plain kimono tied with a Fudoshi. She also lose some of her weight, making clear indentations on her chin. Personality Ojiya is a loving and kind mother towards her family, yet courageous and fearsome in the battlefield. She has a strong sense of justice and hatred towards the samurai due to the suffering they inflict on the poor, which became her motive for joining the bandits in the first place. In the original manga, her hatred is much more pronounced as she did not hesitate to decapitate a samurai despite him begging for her to spare him because of his family, as well as raiding a samurai's home even if it was filled with their own family to take their money. She was known to be strict to Dororo when it comes to teach her about morality and safety, as in the anime, she threatened Dororo to punish her by tying her up the tree if she does not seek protection during a samurai attack. Her strict moral compass ended up being her undoing however, as in Dororo's conversation about Mio, Dororo mentioned that Ojiya was once offered jobs by the samurais, one of which is prostitution, which she declined. With no job, she was forced to live her life as a beggar, even to the point where she desperately begged for food from the samurais so that Dororo could eat. The action which would be what took her life and leave Dororo orphaned. Plot History Ojiya was a woman with deep hatred towards the samurais due to what they wars and corruption brought upon to the poor villagers. Sometime in her life, she joined the bandit clan devoted to raiding the samurai and helping the poor. There, she met the leader of the clan, Hibukuro, who she eventually fell in love and married to. - 1969 Anime= - 2018 Manga= Hibukuro the first to found a deformed baby by the river before bringing it over to Ojiya. Initially perplexed and freaked out by its appearance,the two wasn't sure whether it was human or not. However, once Ojiya realized that the baby had the same needs as that of a regular human, she took care of it as if it's her own . They eventually brought the baby to a doctor, Jukai, to check on its condition, who later took in the baby as his own son, Hyakkimaru. - 2019 Anime= }} Gallery Trivia * Ojiya's iconic action of letting her own hands being burned by hot gruel to feed her child was referenced in Jojo's Bizzare Adventure : Steel Ball Run, with Diego Brando's mother doing the same deed as her. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Deceased